VG Clans
by Sky Fighter Alliance
Summary: Two dark lords, Nightmare and Vadasda, and their clan, the Omega Chaos, have began conquering and destroying the Multiverse. Now it's up to the United Peace clan to stop them.
1. Enter David

Clans  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TIE Fighters screamed over the blood soaked battlefields of Hyrule. Ever since the Clan Wars began years ago, the dark warriors Nightmare Vadasda had been conquering worlds ever since. His clan, Omega Chaos, was a massive clan, full of bloodthirsty warriors from around the Multiverse such as Quan- Chi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Sepiroph, Darth Vader, and so on. The United Peace clan, sort of the police, were in disarray. Their leader, David Xiangua, had a huge mess on his hands. With his clan breaking apart and forming their own small clans, he had barely any troops.  
  
But he was determined to stop Nightmare and Vadasda. At least with the support of Hyrule, and several other nations, he had a chance.  
  
AT-AT's stomped on the Hylian plains, firing their immense lasers at the Hylian troops. Their spears no match for the armor plated walker, they fired ballista bolts at the cockpit. Success! A couple fell over, as the troops dodged the defeated walkers.  
  
As the Hylian troops began to defeat the Imperial walkers, reinforcements arrived for the Empire. Stormtroops shimmied down ropes from the AT-AT's and began to open fire on the Hylians.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Standing in front of a huge plexi-glass window in his command ship, Vadasda spun his sword, a piece of the Soul Edge in the form of a katana. His attire was a black trenchcoat, black gloves and a scabbard on his back. Beside him stood his strongest generals; Sektor, Vexemor, Shang Tsung, Ramirez, and Ermac.  
  
Across the bridge stood his partner, Nightmare. His black mask was removed, revealing the person beneath. His real name was Seigfried Schtauffen, until he was possessed by the evil blade, the Soul Edge. Behind him were his generals, Sauron, Rain, Shao Khan, Frieza, and Noob Saibot.  
  
The massive capitol ship floated above the planet Nintendo, where the Empire division of the army was attacking. Vadasda sheathed the possessed katana, and took out his comn link.  
  
"General Vader," he spoke into it, "give the order to all of your troops to retreat immediately. Our fleet will begin planetary bombardment."  
  
Flicking it off, the evil lord turned around. A man in a dark suit stood before him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Vadasda.  
  
Nightmare and the generals turned also.  
  
"I am David Xiangua, leader of the Untited Peace clan. I am here to destroy you and Nightmare!"  
  
Vadasda chuckled.  
  
"You honestly think you can kill me and Nightmare? I would love to see you try."  
  
Guards began approaching David.  
  
"Leave him." Said Vadasda. "I will kill him."  
  
David drew his weapon; a double edged, double bladed sword. Vadasda drew Soul Edge, and it brimmed with dark energy. David sprung first, swing his sword from left to right. Both shots were parried, and he received a swift kick to the face.  
  
He quickly recovered from the kick, and slashed now diagonally, but to no avail. The swipe was parried again. Vadasda then uppercut David, sending him back, and onto the ground. Chuckling, the dark lord advanced on this newcomer. Thinking quick, David tripped Vadasda.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Vadasda fell onto the ground, and David began to flee.  
  
"Get him!" yelled Nightmare.  
  
But it was too late. David was already out and running towards the escape hatch. Vadasda got up, and sheathed his sword.  
  
"To hell with it. Let him get away. He is of no trouble."  
  
A small pod broke off from the command ship, and headed away from it. Nightmare spotted it.  
  
"There he goes."  
  
Nightmare then noticed the Imperial forces heading their way.  
  
"Vadasda, Vader has arrived."  
  
"Good. Commence planetary bombardment!"  
  
The massive guns on the side of the ship began charging. The cannons brimmed with energy.  
  
"Sir, the guns are 10% done charging." Said one of the lackeys.  
  
Minutes passed, and Vader docked with the capitol ship.  
  
"Sir, 100% charged!" he said again.  
  
"Fire at will." Said Nightmare.  
  
The cannons opened fire. 


	2. End of Nintendo

VG Clans  
  
Chapter 1: End of Nintendo  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~  
  
The massive laser blasts from Vadasda's capitol ship fired on Nintendo. The massively strong energy beams rained down on the planet's surface, destroying buildings and killing everything in its path.  
  
Vadasda and Nightmare looked on in glee as the once beautiful planet became a huge blackened sphere. The laser fire stopped, and Nintendo was done for.  
  
"Excellent. There goes about 30% of the Peace clan's forces," chuckled Nightmare.  
  
"Yes, we have crippled them." Said Vadasda.  
  
The two maniacal leaders and their generals began to laugh, filling the huge ship with dark laughter.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A small pod landed hard on the surface of a nearby planet, Namco. As the hatch opened, it revealed the person inside. It was David. He scrambled out of the pod he used to escape from his enemy's ship. He wobbled a bit, but regained balance.  
  
David recognized Namco, as it had pledged its forces to his clan. Nearby, David noticed a military installation in the distance. He turned back to his pod, and input the coordinates for the base. Hopping back in the pod he'd been in for hours, he let out a sigh.  
  
The pod lifted off again, and shot into the air.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the Namco military installation.  
  
"Sir, we have received a transmission." Said one of the technicians.  
  
General Mitsurugi turned to face his lackey.  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Planet Nintendo."  
  
"Play it now."  
  
The technician pushed a button, and a holographic message popped up. It was of General Kirby.  
  
"This is an emergency broadcast to whoever can hear me. The Imperial forces have destroyed most of our forces. But for some reason, they are retreating. I have a feeling that the Omega Chaos fleet is preparing to fire on us. We will begin evacuation in-"  
  
The hologram disappeared.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Mitsurugi.  
  
"That's the end of it."  
  
"Damn! Vadasda and Nightmare must of already fired! Nintendo must destroyed then!"  
  
All of a sudden, the main doors burst open, revealing David standing there.  
  
"Commander David!" yelled Mitsurugi.  
  
"Greetings General."  
  
"Sir, I have bad news. Nintendo has been, destroyed."  
  
David lifted his head to look at Mitsurugi.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We assume it was Vadasda and Nightmare."  
  
"Yes I know. I just didn't think it would have been wiped out already."  
  
"I know. They have crippled a large bulk of our forces. They have an advantage."  
  
"All we can do now is try to rally more systems to our cause."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A dark figure stood in the shadows outside of Namco's main military installation. On his back lay a couple of scabbards housing a katana and a wakazashi. A black mask covered his mouth and nose, and a hood draped over his forehead and eyes covered the rest. He was a member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Here's some of the questions that will be answered in upcoming chapters:  
  
What is this newcomer?  
  
What is the "Brotherhood of the Shadow"?  
  
How will the Peace Clan manage t 


End file.
